


He worries to much

by Katiedid18



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedid18/pseuds/Katiedid18
Summary: Cerridwen and Bull are best friends and unknown soul mates. He will do anything to protect her.





	He worries to much

Bull: I miss you

Cerridwen: Of course you do how could you not :p

Bull: Lol

Cerridwen Hey, is everything alright?

Bull: Yeah.

Cerridwen: Bull I don’t believe you there is something wrong I can tell.

Bull: Just tired is all.

Cerridwen: Is that all.

Bull: Yeah

Cerridwen: Do I need to call you to sing you to sleep again…? Or do I need to come over.

Bull: No..maybe

Cerridwen: You know I don’t mind Bull I’d do anything to help you sleep I know you don’t sleep well especially when you’re out of town on work.

Bull: I know but you’re probably working on homework or something you’re with your boyfriend so I don’t want to bother you.

Cerridwen: BULL! I swear to the Creators. Fenhedis that has never stopped anything. You are my best friend Bull and I care about you. Besides, I think he is cheating on me anyway…

Bull: Lavellan do I need to come and kick his ass.

Cerridwen: Maybe… Or just scare the piss out of him that would be great.

 

Bull: Cerri….

Cerridwen: Yeah I’m fine

Bull: No, you aren’t 

Bull: He needs to get his shit together. Because he needs to open his eyes to see what is directly in front of him 

Cerridwen: Thanks Bull 

Bull: You’re welcome Cerri 

Bull: But seriously I worry about you and that douche bag boyfriend. 

______________________ A few hours later___________________

Bull: Cerri are you there?  
Bull: CERRIDWEN 

 

Bull gets off of his bed leaves his hotel and gets in his car and drives to Skyhold 

 

Bull: Cerridwen Lavellan you better be okay I’ll be there in 45 minutes 

__________________-- Ring Ring --______________________

“Hello,” Bull says suspiciously 

“Bull please h..help m..meee I’m so scared he is going to come back”  
Cerridwen says frantically panting 

 

Bull is searching everywhere for Cerri   
“ NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRL,” Bulls says angrily  
All he needs to know that he needs to find her and beat the holy shit out of whoever did anything to Cerridwen 

Suddenly he heard whimpering and whispering he turned around and looked down a dark alleyway and saw a silhouette of someone or something he kept walking with hesitation then he heard moaning and crying 

“You little bitch you feel so good I might just have to keep you around just for this,” the stranger said mid thrust 

Bull stopped walking. He heard Cerri say “ Please stop please NOOO” 

All Bull saw was red in a snap. He went to where they were and was standing over the top of him menacingly. 

In a flash, the stranger went flying into a garbage bin and flopped onto the ground. 

Bull went running over to her and cradled her to his body. She was profusely shaking.

“Cerridwen stay with me,” Bull says scared

“ Bull I’m soo c..ccoolldd”. She says shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bit of everything at the moment.  
> I am also going to school full time and working as well so I do apologize to those who have read my other story " big Bad bull is sick" I hope to have a new chapter up on that one soon keyword there hope so do not come for me.


End file.
